


Because of You

by ItalianDoll



Category: law & order svu
Genre: Amanda Is A Good Friend, Fluff, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Rafael loves Sonny, Sonny struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Rough day for Sonny and Rafael is there for him.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larkin21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin21/gifts).

> Not betaed.

Rafael looked out the window in his office. He finished a conference with a student and it went well. He’d been teaching at NYU for almost a year and while it was a huge change initially, he’d come to enjoy it and the sense of fulfillment he got. 

Leaving SVU was overwhelming and a decision he didn’t make quickly. Contrary to one friend’s belief, he had been contemplating leaving well before the Householder case. 

Rita, and her connections at NYU, had scheduled an introductory dinner with the Law Department Chair and they clicked. Fast forward and here he was – teaching law – and happy.

Much of his happiness was due to his relationship with Sonny. Immediately after Rafael’s trial and his resignation from SVU, Sonny showed up at his apartment. Rafael, obviously distraught, overwhelmed and scared, wasn’t completely shocked to see Sonny. He always had feelings for the lanky detective and knew Sonny harbored some as well. Suffice it to say Sonny never actually left after that night and moved in with Rafael several weeks later. Being with Sonny had rejuvenated him in a way he never thought possible.

His phone rang and he panicked when he saw Amanda’s name on his screen. “Rollins” he said into the phone, breath heavy.

“Sonny’s fine” were the first words from her mouth. “The vic from the Murray case died. Sonny’s taking it hard.” 

Rafael closed his eyes and exhaled. “Thank you. I appreciate your letting me know.”

“I’m taking an extra shift tonight, I’ll send him home early.”

“Thanks. We still on for dinner this weekend?”

“Yeah, the girls are so excited to see you both.”

“Thanks again Amanda.”

Sonny and Rollins were always close and Amanda was thrilled when he and Rafael finally acknowledged their feelings. She had become a treasured friend to them both over the past year. 

Rafael was glad Rollins hadn’t called because Sonny was hurt. But he knew Sonny would be upset their victim didn’t make it. 

Rafael left his office, stopped at a few stores and headed to their apartment. He did a few things upon arrival and waited for Sonny. 

“Raf, I’m home.” Sonny removed his jacket and walked into the kitchen.

“Come here, mi amore” Rafael said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Sonny tightly. 

“What’s all this?” Sonny asked, looking around at dinner, wine poured and flowers on their table. “Manda called you?”

“She did. I’m so sorry.”

Sonny pulled back just a bit, looking into Rafael’s eyes. “Ya know, a year ago, after a horrific day like today, I’d go home, have a few beers and be alone. Now, I say a prayer for the soul of the child and then thank God for you. You are my safe place, my life, my love.”

Rafael had tears in his eyes, “and you are my world, always, mi alma.”


End file.
